Day Of Giving Chocolate
by Angel Cry13
Summary: Today is a day of chocolate. Giving someone you care about a nice sweet treat. Ilana wanted to try this holiday of love by giving a soldier a tasty treat. Will her day go well or not? Lance X Ilana story Hope you will enjoy my first fanfic of this show.


(I don't own Sym-Bionic Titan)

**Day Of Giving Chocolate**

For the first time in her life, she felt nervous. It was odd for her, she was never nervous when meeting new people, seeing a new land or trying something new. However, the new thing she was trying is a Earth's custom. She read books about it, seen movies and t.v. shows about it. Ilana even went online to learn more about the history of it and how it started. After gathering all the information she can take in, she was so excited try this Earth's holiday. She spent last two days reading cook books and watching videos on how to make the perfect chocolate treat. When everything was done, she soon realize that she have to give it to him. Her heart raced like never before. How would he react to this? Lance is type of guy that does not show his emotion. When he does, it is mostly angry or despair. Surely he will not get depress about getting a tasty treat, but will he get mad from getting it from her? Giving chocolate on this day is sign of feeling towards that person. There back story on this planet is that they are brother and sister, it would be very odd if people see Ilana giving her fake brother chocolate gift on this day. He might reject it and say that she was blowing their cover or something like that.

The princess took a deep breath to calm herself. She cleared her mind and waited for him. Ilana looked to her side and spotted him. She smiled at first, but the smile on her face slowly fade away when group of girls ran up to him. Each of the girls carried smile on their face and with a box of chocolate on their hand. The horde of girls got Lance pin to the wall. Each eager to give him their gifts. Lance just stared back at them, hands up in defense, wondering what is going on. He was just surprise by the fan of girls while each one began to hand him box of chocolate. While the young soldier receive the chocolate gifts, Ilana felt bother. Seeing those girls going crazy over him. Ilana sighed and place her gift away in her bag while Lance walked up to her with a arm full of candies.

"Hey Ilana." said Lance while he held the chocolates "Can you umm. . . give me a hand?"

Ilana placed a fake cheerful smile on her face and said "Sure." She grabbed some of the boxes, taking just enough so he can open his locker. "It seem you're a very popular guy."

Lance placed boxes in his locker while he said "I guess, but what's with all of these chocolates?"

"You don't know?" asked Ilana while she handed back the gifts. "Today is a Earth's holiday. It's called St. Valentine Day."

"What does it have to do with these chocolates?" he said.

"You give chocolate to the person you love." Ilana slightly blush as she still held the chocolate she made for him. "However, you can also give flowers or give a romantic evening with that person."

"That sounds lame?" Lance said as he close his locker.

"What do you mean!?" Ilana looked at him.

"Well it sounds like a waste of time. I mean a day showing someone how you really feel about that person. You can just do that any time. Why does it have to be on this day? Also, what if you the person you like doesn't want your gift or something? You're just asking to have a broken heart." A loud slap echo a crossed the hallway. A bright red mark appeared on Lance's cheek while most of the students stop to looked at them.

"You're such a jerk!" Ilana stormed off while tears ran down her cheeks.

Later that day, Ilana was in her room, crying from Lance's word. Her mind was upset at the soldier. Hurt from his thoughts about Valentine Day. She felt like a fool for wasting her time learning about the holiday and even more of a fool for making him the chocolate treat. She just wanted to show Lance how much she cared about him. Today she was going to do just that until Lance open his mouth.

After an hour of crying, Ilana sat up on her bed. She gently remove the tears off her cheeks as she then reached to her beg and placed it on her lap. She looked at her bag while the thought of her chocolate treat rest inside. She spent two days making the perfect chocolate. She made sure the color, the shape even the taste of the chocolate met her demands. She made several tries until the chocolate was just right. Now the treat she made was just resting inside her bag. What will she going to do with the treat in her bag? Could she still give it to Lance even after what he said about today's event?

She unzipped her bag and noticed that chocolate was gone. She went through every pocket and remove every item in her bag, but the treat was nowhere to be found. She clearly remember placing the gift inside her bag when she spotted Lance. Could it be that she missed placed it? Did it fall of her bag somehow? Where could it be? All these question plus more were floating inside Ilana's head.

"No, no, no." she said while she panic. "Where is it?"

Lance was leaning against the door frame, watching her panic while he much on piece of chocolate. "You did a pretty good job." he said as he took another bite.

Ilana quickly look up at him, she was surprise to see him. She was even more of a shock to see him eating her chocolate. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

He sat beside her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's just that I'm not used to this kind of thing you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was mostly a loner when I was young. No one didn't really care about me in the academy. So I'm kind of use to it." He looked at her and smile a bit. "Knowing that someone cares about me is really new to me. I really don't know how to react to this."

Ilana does not know what to say about this moment. However she felt happy that he was opening up to her. In the past, she tried to get to know him, but he did not say much until now. After awhile, she smiled and said "Well, I care about you a lot. That's why I made you that treat. To show you how much I care about you."

Lance slightly blush as he looked at her. "I care about you as well." He took another bite of the chocolate and said "Oh the chocolate you made is really good."

Ilana blushed from his comment as she noticed there were some chocolate bits on the corner of his mouth. "You got some on your lips."

"Oh. Umm. . . got a tissue or something?" he asked.

Ilana shook her head as she lean in and gently licked the chocolate off his lips. There was a long awkward silent between the two. A very long awkward silent.

"Umm. . . did you just licked me?" he asked while his cheeks turn slightly red.

Ilana's cheeks turn bright red as she grabbed Lance and kicked him out of her room. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it while he heart raced. She could not believe what she had done. "Oh my god, I can't believe I done that! What was I thinking?"

Lance just stood there, facing the door while he could hear the princess from the other side. He lightly sigh as he took another bite of the chocolate. He walked towards his room while a smile rest on his lips

((Well this was my first fanfic on Sym-Bionic Titan. I hope you enjoy the story ^w^))


End file.
